


Jokes

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Australia, Gen, Internet, PWAFD omake, The people at the Australian Tourism website have an awesome sense of humor. Who knew?, computer, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kaito are bored on the internet and find some entertainment courtesy of the Australian Tourism website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this actually takes place during a future chapter of PWAFD, so warning if you haven't read it, there is a little spoiler, though not much.
> 
> To make sure you are not lost on the jokes, here they are: http://fb-troublemakers.com/the-people-at-the-australiann-tourism-website-have-an-awesome-sense-of-humor-who-knew-3246/

A duet of laughter ran out in the room. The detectives looked at the area where it came from. There, Rey was in her chair, her arms against her abdomen, a smile wide on her face. Behind her, Kaito was doubling over, barely able to stand with the aid of the arm propped against the table and the other wrapped around his stomach. The two's fit continued for a few more minutes as the detectives grew more curious and sent each other glances.

Conan was the first who let his curiosity get the better of him and approached the double, followed not far behind by Hattori. Behind him came Hakuba, approaching slower than the others for caution stemmed from classes with the magician. When the screen came into view, all three saw a window with a tab on it. They all looked at each other again, before Conan reached over to scroll up the page. The top read "The people at the Australian Tourism website have an awesome sense of humor. Who knew?"

The detectives quickly read the disclaimer and then saw the map. It was a simple map of Australia, but instead of normal markings, like sites and cities, it had captions that read "sharks" or "scorching desert" or "poisonous snakes". There were even a few mentions of murders. Hattori got a couple of giggles out of a few of the captions while Hakuba just snorted.

After the boys finished looking over the map, Rey and Kaito finally managed to calm down to not fall over, though a giggle occasionally slipped out of one or both of them. Conan scrolled down to see more of the page and they began to read the questions and their responses. Rey and Kaito started breaking out in fits of laughter again, joined by Hattori. Conan also got a giggle out of them.

"According to these people, Occhan would be seeing kangaroos in the street almost every day."

"I don't quite get the one about the slave…" Kaito pouted a bit.

"It's okay, Kai-chan, I also have a bit of trouble with that one," Rey reassured him.

"Wha- Hippo races, in Australia? How uninformed are these people?" Hakuba asked, astounded at the mere fact the question was even asked.

"These are the same people that can't find North, Hakuba. You can't expect them to know the difference between two continents," Conan replied.

"An' would probably show up ta tha races an' tha choir naked in Kings Cross every Tuesday," Hattori managed to get through while battling a fit of laughter.

"Wait, didn't they say in the map that there were poisonous snakes?" Rey asked.

"They also said what the dreaded 'Drop Bear' was actually called, though I don't think the person was paying attention," Conan said, smiling.

"I really do hope people don't actually spray themselves with urine to prevent an 'attack'," Hakuba added, with a slight shiver of disgust.

"Oi, Kuroba, ya could probably check fer Pandora there, if ya want," Hattori joked, lightly punching the thief in the arm.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to understand them if they still don't know English," Kaito replied, a slight whine in his voice. The group laughed, drunk on the atmosphere.

This continued until Haibara and Subaru walked in, just getting back from their parts. The noticed the group joking around, clearly forgetting their work. The source of the distraction sitting in front of them on the table with it's owner clearly in charge of the happenings on screen.

Subaru turned to Haibara with an eyebrow raised, pointing to the former assassin. "Was she always like this?" he asked the shrunken scientist.

"Only when she gets bored, is not being serious, and thinks that everyone should 'lighten up'," Haibara responded, turning to walk out. "Anyways, she didn't do it without purpose. She probably thinks we all need a break from all the stress, and this is her way to make sure at least those four relax a bit."

Subaru watched her go before turning back to the group. They seemed like a group of friends, well as much as friends they could be, sitting around and wasting time. A smile grew on Subaru's face as he turned and left the library, leaving the four teens and assassin to their merriment for a little while longer.

 


End file.
